El Trato
by Yaiiiina
Summary: Una proposicion de esa naturaleza podria resultar grata a los ojos de cualquiera, pero no de ella, por el hecho de que esa palabra estaba prohibida... por lo menos en esas circunstancias. Ademas un trato que puede ser util y cruel. RoyxRiza.
1. Consecuencias de un error

jey pues les traigo otro fic, Royai, como es mi costumbre. el tema esta ves se me ocurrio un dia quien sabe por que, creo que porque me dije... hace cuanto que no voy a una boda??? entonces se me ocurrio roy, riza, una propiesta de matrimonio... en fin, leanlo.... aunque creo que con esto que les conte se iran por otro lado, jejeje... solo les dire que en los primeros parraros, cuando riza dice "él" entre comillas, se refiere a roy, mas cuando no es con comillas, pues... creo que no es de roy de quien se habla.

* * *

**El Trato.**

Era de noche, una noche tranquila y serena que prometía maravillosas historias de romance con la luna llena iluminando las calles. Sin embargo, ella había entrado casi rompiendo la cerradura de la puerta, sus manos temblorosas se peleaban por encontrar la cerradura. Al lograrlo abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para entrar y la cerro de prisa. Poniendo el seguro.

Al verse dentro, se dirigió a la pared más cercana y recargando su espalda en ella, fue haciéndose camino hacia el piso donde permaneció sentada unos minutos mientras sus ojos despedían amargas lágrimas de dolor, llamando la curiosidad de Black Hayate que se encontraba en la casa, cosa que ella nunca noto hasta que el animal de dio la patita en señal de consuelo. Tal parecía que le había pasado algo realmente grave, bueno, dependía del punto de vista del cual se le viera, ya que lo que le había aturdido normalmente resultaría halagador y causa de dicha en cualquier mujer, pero no en ella, no por la persona quien se lo había propuesto.

Los sollozos fueron sonoros, nunca había llorado de esa forma, nunca había permitido que sus sentimientos tomaran tales dimensiones como para ponerse a llorar como una Magdalena. Pero la cosa no era para menos, el motivo de su llanto era muy valido.

Ella ocupaba pensar, saber que hacer… no quería romperle el corazón, no quería rompérselo ella misma, esa decisión debía consultarla con "él", ya que esto era consecuencia de que no podía vivir sin "él", pero tampoco se le permitía vivir con "él", por tanto Dylan resultaba una de las victimas de ellos dos. Que dilema… así que se levanto del suelo, aun con las zapatillas en la mano, torpemente buscando el teléfono..

Con las lágrimas en su rostro y la voz quebrada marco su número, esperando que se encontrara en casa, solo, sin ella, para poder decirle lo que pasaba.

- Hola, ¿diga? –pregunto algo somnoliento al contestar.

- Roy, soy yo….

- ¿Riza? Que tienes, te escucho extraña….

- Yo.. Roy, ¿estas con ella? –pregunto rogando que la respuesta fuera, no.

- No, ella salio de viaje, que te ocurre. –pregunto preocupado.

- Roy, Dylan… el, me… me propuso matrimonio…-contestó entrecortadamente a causa de los sollozos.

- ¿Qué?... y que le dijiste…- pregunto al instante, la sorpresa fue grande.

- Yo…-la rubia no podía emitir palabras.

Ante eso, Roy pensó que seria mejor ir con ella, que importaba si alguien lo viera salir, era de noche, casi madrugada, nadie notaria que el había ido a la casa de su teniente a esas horas. Además, ella no podría calmarse, lo notaba aun sin verla. Sin embargo, también quería estar con ella, para así, frente a ella, tratar de actuar maduramente ya que no soportaba la idea de que otro hombre la hiciera su esposa, nunca haría una escena de celos frente a ella, y tenia que saber si había aceptado o no.

-Sabes… mejor voy para allá…

Se puso ropa de calle, tomó su gabardina y salio de su casa con las incógnitas en el aire ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Acaso acepto y sufría por eso o se había arrepentido de no aceptarlo? No sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero fuera lo que fuera el debía aceptarlo. Como causante de lo que pasaba el tenia que hacerlo, además, no le dejaría desmoronarse sola, el tenia la culpa de todo… la acompañaría aun si el se quemaba por dentro.

Al llegar al lugar casi tira la puerta de la desesperación por saber que había ocurrido. En cuanto abrió, ella se lanzo a sus brazos.

- Roy, no pude, no pude… -él la abrazo fuertemente, esperando que no le dijera que no había podido decirle que no.

- Cálmate, por favor, vamos ha hablar.

- Si, vamos a mi recamara.

Fueron juntos hacia el cuarto, ella aun traía el vestido con el cual había salido a cenar, justo cuando le había hecho la pregunta… al sentarse, continuo..

- Fuimos a cenar, como de costumbre… y me pidió que me casara con el…. Yo.. yo no supe que decirle… me quede ahí, como si me hubiera petrificado.

- Y… ¿Qué te dijo el..? –pregunto el pelinegro ante la aparente mayor tranquilidad de su compañera. pero no la veía a la cara.

- Él se sorprendió, pensó que le diría que si inmediatamente, así que me dijo que si tenia que pensarlo que lo hiciera, el me tendría paciencia. Que apenas teníamos pocos meses de conocernos y que era cierto que eso no podía tomarse a la ligera…

- Suena como un hombre comprensible.. -dijo viendo al frente… siempre al frente.

- Ese es el problema… -volteo a verlo- es un hombre maravilloso, un hombre del que cualquier mujer se enamoraría y quisiera estar con él el resto de su vida… -antes de continuar, agacho la mirada- pero a pesar de que en este tiempo aprendí a quererlo… yo no podría… por que te amo a ti.

Dijo volviendo a buscar su mirada, la cual no encontró, el seguía en la misma posición. Roy permanecía serio ante la platica de Riza, tal pareciese que estaba evaluando la situación.. Hasta que al fin hablo.

- Riza… tal vez deberías aceptar… -dijo al fin mirándola fijamente, como observando por ultima ves a lo que había renunciado- nunca prevenimos que algo así pasaría. Tú tienes a Dylan y yo a Darlene. No sabemos si algún día podamos estar juntos y ambos necesitamos a alguien con quien compartir, alguien que nos ayude a mitigar la soledad, un compañero de vida. –continuo mientras le acomodaba unos cabellos desacomodados.

- Cuando acordamos que buscaríamos a alguien mas.. nunca dijimos que fuera para siempre. Además no podría estar con el queriéndote a ti. El no se merece eso, en el tiempo en que lo conozco me di cuenta de lo valioso que es, pero… mi corazón ya tiene dueño….

- Tal vez puedas aprender a marlo… el puede darte lo que yo no… piensa ¿y si nunca podemos estar juntos?

- Lo se, pero ..- la rubia seguia cabizbaja hablando cuando el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió, alguien estaba llamando. inmediatamente volteo a verlo, el comprendió y mientras la tomaba del rostro… el habló..

- Toma en consideración eso tal vez sea la persona adecuada para ti.

Ella se limpio un poco los ojos y se levanto a abrir, le molestaba en cierta manera que él no le dijera que la apoyaba, que era mejor que no aceptara por que el no podría soportar que estuviera con otro.. Pero aun así, él seguía siendo su mundo. La persona a quien quería… pero las palabras que le dijo retumbaron muy dentro de su corazón. Puede que fuera lo más recomendable aceptar casarse con Dylan.

Abrió al puerta, como lo esperaba… era el, Dylan, quien al parecer quería una razón por la cual no le había podido dar una respuesta.

- Riza… -dijo inmediatamente.

- Dylan.. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se que es algo tarde, pero..

- Pero…

- Haz llorado.. –dijo mientras la observaba a la cara, sus ojos la delataban.

- Un poco.. –se agacho para esconder la evidencia.

- Sabes, yo venia por..

- Dilo, quieres una respuesta.. –le interrumpió.

- No, solo quiero hablar sobre eso.

- Dylan eso.. lo siento yo.. –intento darle una explicación, pero el le interrumpió.

- Escucha, se que es un gran paso y no llevamos mucho de conocernos, pero te amo y creo que tengo mucho que ofrecerte. No se que te impida decirme que si… o que no. Pero..

- Dylan.. yo te quiero, pero me sorprendiste..- interrumpió.

- Entonces… ¿solo fue eso?

- No… yo, no puedo aceptarte aun cuando me odiaría a mi misma de no hacerlo. Eres el sueño de cualquier mujer… pero no puedo, no podría casarme contigo.

- ¿Estas segura? Yo estaría dispuesto a esperar, a conocernos bien. dijo tomándole de la cara y haciendo que lo viera al rostro.

- No es eso.. yo no puedo casarme con nadie por ahora, tengo metas que atender, en mí la palabra matrimonio esta prohibida.

- ¿Es eso, tus metas? ¿O hay algo más?

- Escucha, mírame… mis ojos, nunca he podido llorar por cosas que no siento, ni siquiera me permití llorar en el funeral de mi padre, aun cuando la tristeza abordo mi corazón…. Mis sentidos, mis impulsos me están jugando mal. La verdad es que te quiero y por eso mismo, no quiero hacerte sufrir, no puedo aceptarte.

- Entonces… ¿quieres seguir o este es el fin?

- Creo que…- decía mientras le acariciaba el rostro, un rostro suave, perfecto, enamorado, pero no el de "él"- .. no puedo seguir con esto, si continuamos, saldremos heridos los dos, pero quisiera que supieras que mi cariño fue sincero.

- Tu cariño… mas no tu amor, creo que te entiendo… y por mi esta bien

- No lo tomes así, hay cosas en mí que no me dejarían seguir, tu mereces algo mejor que esto…

- Esta bien, es tu decisión Riza, yo no tengo por que entrometerme en tus planes… espero sinceramente que cumplas tus metas..-dijo mientras la sostenía de los hombros y le daba un ultimo beso..

- Nunca te olvidare Dylan….

- Ni yo a ti… buenas noches…. –dijo gentilmente y se marcho..

Dylan se fue algo desilusionado, pero lo entendió, ella no quiso casarse, así que no tenía más que hacer ahí, simplemente dejarla ser…

Por su parte, Riza, lo observo hasta que lo perdió de vista, ¿había hecho lo correcto? Claro que si… no podía concebir siquiera la idea estar casada con alguien pensando en "él", la persona que la esperaba en su recamara.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto, pero el ya no estaba ahí, pensó que tal ves creyó que había aceptado la proposición de Dylan y se había marchado. Así que se quito el vestido, y fue a darse una ducha, de alguna manera tenia que deshacerse de la horrible sensación, además, al día siguiente tenia que trabajar..

Un rato mas tarde, el teléfono sonó, rápidamente se levanto y contesto.

- Hola…

- Solo llame para decirte que te amo.

- Roy ya le di una respuesta…

- Lo se… ¿crees que fue lo correcto?

- Eso espero, el no se merecía tener una esposa que lo engañara con el pensamiento…

- Sabes que a pesar de todo no puedo estar contigo..

- No me importa, pero… tengo una pregunta, que me gustaría que respondieras con sinceridad.

- Dime

- Si tú hubieras estado en mi lugar, ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

- Yo… le habría dicho que no.

- Eso le dirías a Darleen?

- Eso le diría a cualquiera que no fueras tu.

- Esa respuesta me hace sentirme miserable..

- No tienes por que.

- Claro que si, llegue a sentirme confusa, a pesar de no amarlo como te amo a ti, el se gano mi respeto y mi cariño.

- Escucha, sobre eso.. yo soy quien te pide que aceptes a alguien más, quien te propuso esto… quien te impulsa a dudar. Mientras tu, me recuerdas que me amas e insistes en que lo lograremos, te esfuerzas por eso. quien debería sentirse miserable soy yo.

- Lo haces por que quieres lo mejor para mi, y por eso te amo..

- Y yo a ti, aun cuando no lo parezca, aun cuando sepa fingir muy bien..

- Buenas noches Roy, esto no volverá a pasar, ya no mitigare tu ausencia con nadie mas.

- Buenas noches amor…

Al día siguiente, Roy pidió a Darlene un tiempo… no podía estar con nadie sabiendo que ella había rechazado tan tentadora oferta, un buen esposo, una compañía de vida, un gran futuro, un hogar… una dulce vida… todo por un sueño.. El de algún día.. Estar juntos.

Fin.


	2. El Trato

Wow, se que siempre digop wow, pero que importa, lo dire una vez mas, wow. y no es para menos ya que , lo prometido es deuda y a pesar de que dije que traeria la segunda parte de "el trato", aqui esta, llevo casi una eternidad de que lo escribi (como 2 dias despues de el cap 1) pero hasta apenas lo termine de pasar a la compu, espero que os guste y si no, pues... llorare, jejeje non, (aun no llego a ese extremo).

espero que se aclaren sus dudas sobre los terminos del trato, y quien sabe si me animo o si encuentro como... le seguire poniendo algun otro cap... todo depende de mi humor y de si encuentro si da para mas...

De cualquier manera, disfrutenlo.

* * *

_**1.- El trato...**_

El calor era tal, que habían abierto todas las ventanas. La luz entraba directamente hacia el escritorio del coronel por una de ellas, podía apreciarse a simple vista que ya había comenzado la primavera. Al entrar, Havoc limpio con un pañuelo, algo de sudor que se había acumulado en su frente y cuello tan sólo de su casa al cuartel, un par de cuadras. También había resuelto en quitarse la guerrera y sacar una hoja de papel para usarla como abanico.

- Cielos, ¡Que calor! – Dijo el Rubio algo bofeado.

- Mmf… Lo sé, en estos momentos me encantaría estar en algún lugar como Briggs. – Roy usaba un folder para ventilarse.

- No… Yo no llego a tanto.

- Si, recuerdo cuando casi mueres congelado ahí.

- No me lo recuerde, sólo sobreviví por que había dejado una novia en el este, y cuando volví, ella ya tenia a otro. – Comentó haciendo un berrinche.

- ¡Que deprimente…! - Reaccionó al ver lo infantil que era su subordinado. – Es por que nunca te relacionas con la gente indicada. –Comentó orgulloso.

- Vamos, coronel… Entonces… ¿es por eso que no ha salido últimamente, espera a la mujer indicada?

- Hey… ¿No crees que estas muy al pendiente de mi vida?

- Coronel, no es necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de que usted no ha salido… y entiendo que no quiera comprometerse, pero somos humanos… necesitamos compañía y… usted sabe….

- Pues si, comparto tu opinión. Necesitamos estar con alguien a veces.

- Si, ese día comprendí que es necesario tener compañía, es lo que le paso a mi ex, no podía estar conmigo y encontró a otro. Tener una novia no significa casarse con ella, sino conocerse y compartir lo que hay en común. Mientras dure, claro.

- Buen enfoque, pero… ¿Qué pasa si ambos están seguros que hay algo mas que la compañía, algo como el amor, y están dispuestos a seguir juntos para siempre?

- Eso es diferente, una persona normal se relaciona con otras para encontrar a esa persona de la cual usted habla. Por que si uno siente eso con la primera persona, puede significar una de dos cosas. La primera podría ser que encontró exactamente lo que buscaba. –Dijo animado y hasta filosófico.

- ¿Y la otra? –Preguntó con un ligero interés.

- La otra podría ser que, al no tener experiencia, idealice a la pareja y se convenza a si misma de que es justamente lo que buscaba.

- Mmmm, esa es una teoría interesante... – Expreso algo pensativo y de paso, mas interesado en la teoría de Havoc. – Entonces, cuando alguien como tu o como yo, con más experiencia, encuentra a una persona que cumpla las características que busca, puede tener menos probabilidades de fallar…

- Exacto, entendió mi punto. Por eso debería seguir buscando, así, si no encuentra a la chica de sus sueños, por lo menos no estará solo.

- ¡Ajá! Pero si una persona, como… no sé digamos, la teniente Hawkeye a quien nunca le he conocido ningún novio, piensa que esa primera persona en su vida es la correcta… ¿quiere decir que mm… heee, que lo esta idealizando?

- ¡Ummmm! ¿La teniente Hawkeye? ahí difiero un poco en mi teoría…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la teniente es diferente, ella sabe exactamente lo que quiere, además, no creo que este buscando a alguien. ¿O si?

- Tal vez por que ya no encontró. – Expuso orgulloso de si mismo.

- Quizás, no lo sé…. Aunque, últimamente había estado de muy buen humor, pero desde hace algunos días ha estado como, triste, melancólica,

- ¿En verdad? y… ¿a que crees que se deba? – Rascó su cabeza.

- No se, pero tal vez deba invitarla a salir… quien sabe si descubra que tan cierta es mi teoría con ella, o si es la chica de mis sueños…

- No digas tonterías, existen reglas sobre fraternización entre los miembros de la milicia, así que déjala en paz, no la mezcles con tus cosas. Además, si supiera que hablamos de ella en su día libre tendríamos una bala en nuestra frente. – Indicó enojado, tal vez celoso.

- Cielos, es cierto, seria nuestra muerte… casi como este calor infernal, me matara. – Seguía abanicándose.

- Si, entonces creo que será mejor que vaya de inspección por la ciudad.

- Bueno… Oiga, coronel… ¿Me podría hacer un favor? – Interrogó con aire infantil.

- Mmm, ¿Qué quieres?

- Puedo encargarle algo. – Expuso casi con inocencia.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Un helado! De vainilla, con chocolate y esas cositas de colores…

- ¿Me viste cara de mandadero? – Arqueo las cejas con molestia.

- Por favor, hace muchísimo calor…

- Veré que puedo hacer…

El coronel salio pensando en las teorías de Havoc. Hacía tiempo que habían comenzado con su relación, si es que así podía llamarle al hecho de que habían expuesto sus sentimientos mutuos esa tarde lluviosa y habían adquirido la costumbre de coquetear en los corredores del cuartel. Desde entonces, él había dejado de salir con mujeres y se permitía robarle un beso de vez en cuando, a lo que ella respondía positivamente. Pero la verdad era que no podía decirse que eran una pareja, las parejas salen, se divierten, pasan tiempo juntos, se conoces mas profundamente… que si bien es cierto que ellos se conocían, no lo hacían en la cotidianeidad y mucho menos en la intimidad…

Lo cierto era que después del trabajo, cada uno se iba a su casa, y luego de eso… La soledad. Lo único que les quedaba al final del día era la ilusión. Además, recordando las palabras de Havoc, ella no sabía lo que era tener una verdadera relación, no sabía nada sobre noviazgo, ¿Cómo era que debería saber la diferencia entre amor y atracción? La mente humana es tan compleja… eso sin contar que últimamente ella no era la misma, al punto de que Havoc lo había notado… y quien sabe quien mas…

Tal vez, al igual que él, ella también se moría por estar entre sus brazos, ir juntos a ver una de esas películas, lo que hacen las parejas… eran tantas cosas en su contra. Tenían planes, no podían arriesgarse a hacer una de esas cosas, si alguien se diera cuenta, los separarían y él no podría soportarlo. No podía hacerle esto, ella debía tener opciones, merecía felicidad en su vida. Algo que por el momento no podía darle.

Posiblemente no podía analizar esto por que ciertamente nunca o había vivido. Así que sin darse cuenta se vio en plena plaza de armas de la ciudad, un lugar muy transitado y lleno de locales. Por eso no era de extrañarse que ahí viera a Riza, vestida de civil, sin Black Hayate, cargando unas bolsas y… ¿un extraño junto a ella?

Se quedo estático un momento, no podía pensar nada sin ver un poco mas, parece que van platicando y el extraño se torna muy familiar con ella… es mas de lo que puede soportar, por lo tanto se retira sin siquiera saludar. La imagen ocasiona sentimientos en su interior, le dolía aceptar que se veía feliz junto a ese sujeto, y que probablemente ella debería tener una relación aparte así ella podría evaluar la situación, si su amor era tan fuerte, el conocer a mas gente no alteraría sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, si llegaba a querer a ese alguien, Roy tendría que aceptarlo y seguir buscando pero…

- **_¡Que demonios estas pensando, Roy Mustang…!_** – Se reprendió a si mismo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría ponerla a prueba? – **_¿Eres idiota, Mustang?... Además eres muy celoso… ¿Soportarías que otro hombre la estreche entre sus brazos y le de lo que tu no puedes?_** – Volvió a reprenderse, esto no era normal, no lo era… Además ella lucia tan feliz… - **_Cielos, ¡Que linda se ve! Así, tan normal, tan ella, por que esa es la autentica Riza, una mujer femenina, con porte… tan diferente y tan igual a la del uniforme…_**

El había pasado todo el día pensando en eso, así que no hizo nada de papeleo que siempre tenia en el escritorio y ni hablar del helado de Havoc… ya que cuando este le preguntó por su encargo, Roy sólo se limito a responder con un frío,

- No había…

Claro que eso había pasado ayer y ahora se encontraba intentando trabajar, ya que era observado por la mirada penetrante de Hawkeye, además de la horrible ola de calor que seguía. Fue así como se dio cuenta de que ahora se encontraba solo, sus subordinados habían ido a la cafetería, era hora del almuerzo, por lo tanto también se dirigió al comedor.

Paso un largo rato con sus subordinados, pero al llegar la hora del postre, este pregunto si sabían algo sobre la teniente.

- Estuvo aquí un rato, pero salio por que hacia demasiado calor.

- Ahh, se me hizo raro que no estuviera, sirvieron su postre favorito…

- Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de que era su favorito.

- Bueno, nos vemos en la oficina… - Comunicó mientras se disponía a salir.

Una vez fuera del comedor, fue a buscarla, recorrió todo el cuartel, el stand de tiro, por cierto el lugar mas fresco y nada. Salió del cuartel y se dirigió a una plaza cercana, ahí se encontraba ella tomando algo frío. Se acerco y se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido, ella se limito a sonreír. Desde esa banca podían ver a la gente ir y venir.

- En esta época todo mundo parece más feliz. –Comento la rubia antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

- Si, eso parece…- La observo viendo a una pareja feliz.

- Así nos veríamos sin no hubiera leyes de… y si no tuviéramos planes.

- Eso quisiera yo, no tener esas dos limitantes.

- Si, pero valdrá la pena… - Sorbió de nuevo

- Vamos a trabajar, quisiera hablar contigo…. pero… ya sabes…

- Si, no es el lugar.

Llegaron a la oficina, ambos trabajaban, o mas bien fingían hacerlo ante la incertidumbre, hasta que se vieron solos en ese lugar, donde, después de un largo beso, el pelinegro tomo la iniciativa.

- Sabes, he pensado mucho en ti, en nosotros.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto extrañada.

- Te vi ayer en la plaza de armas con un hombre.

- Un hombre… Oh, Roy, ¿Esta celoso, señor coronel? - Dijo divertida.

- No, confío plenamente en ti…o acaso… ¿no debería?

- Pues, acababa de conocer a ese sujeto.

- No entiendo.

- Chocamos accidentalmente y se cayeron mis cosas, él me ayudo a levantarlas y me acompaño un par de cuadras.

- Esta bien…- Dijo mas aliviado. –Pero no es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablarte. sino de...

- Hay novedades... – Se puso seria.

- No, es algo personal. – Ella lo miro perpleja. – He estado pensando y… no mereces esto.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Interrogo ante su confusión.

- Que… no mereces estar con alguien a quien exclusivamente vez en la oficina, créeme que me encantaría invitarte a salir, estar contigo, no como tu jefe, sino como… tu novio, tu prometido, lo que sea pero ser sólo tuyo.

- Escucha, si es eso, no te preocupes, a mi no me importa, eso fue lo que elegimos.

- Pero a mí sí. Tu eres más que mi guardaespaldas, eres mi vida en varios sentidos, Además, no puedes seguir sola hasta que hayamos cumplido nuestros fines.… ¿y si no cumplimos eso, o si no sobrevivimos? Nunca habrías conocido el amor, el tener una relación como deben ser las relaciones, sabes que he salido con varias mujeres, no quiero que te prives de conocer a alguien que te haga feliz por mí.

- ¡No tienes idea de lo que me molesta que digas eso!

- Riza, escucha, el que conozcas a más gente, no quiere decir que debas casarte, únicamente conocer que hay más opciones, evaluar si me amas por que en verdad lo haces o porque… no sé porque.

- Me ofendes Roy..

- Discúlpame, pero en verdad pienso que… ¿Y si no soy lo que esperabas?

- Escuche coronel Mustang, está en su derecho de dudar, pero yo siempre he sido sincera, es cierto que ha habido momentos en los que me he llegado a sentir sola, porque a pesar de tenerlo a usted, a su amor, no puedo disfrutar de su eso, pero estoy dispuesta a soportarlo.

- Lo siento, yo...

- Ya es tarde para sentirlo. – La rubia se disponía a salir, pero el pelinegro la detuvo.

- Espera… Riza, perdóname. – La retuvo abrazándose a su cintura... – Perdóname, perdóname, he sido un tonto…

- No sabes cuánto… - unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus lagrimales, unas lagrimas de coraje.

- Lo siento, estuve hablando con Havoc, le extraña que no esté saliendo con nadie, así como que tampoco lo hagas tú… De hecho, le gustaría invitarte…

- ¿Havoc? Pero el no puede, las reglas.

- Eso le dije… el caso es que alguien podría darse cuenta sobre lo nuestro. No te pido involucrar sentimientos, sólo me gustaría que vieras que hay más gente que yo en este mundo, siempre hemos permanecido juntos de alguna manera, no quiero que me quieras sólo porque no has conocido a nadie más.

- Puede que tengas razón, no he conocido a otros hombres, de hecho, tampoco te he conocido bien a ti…

- Sabes que te amo…

- Pero no se a cuantas mujeres has dicho lo mismo, sólo sé que te gusta divertirte, te aburre el trabajo, pero aun así lo haces bien, que te esfuerzas por cumplir tus metas y que esas metas demuestran que tienes un corazón noble…

- También sabes que te adoro, que eres quien siempre mantiene en orden este lugar, que confió en ti, sólo en ti y es por eso que me atreví a proponerte este trato.

- ¿Trato?

- Si, no te pedía exactamente que te olvidaras de mí. – Sus ojos se dulcificaron y tomaron un aire de inocencia.

- Ya no te entiendo.

- Al principio, pensé en eso que te comenté, que deberías conocer a alguien más, a parte de mí. Así, si me amabas por ser yo, no tendría que temer por perderte. Además, suena extraño que ninguno de los dos salga con alguien en una cita, por lo tanto, podrían sospechar… Mi último motivo es la soledad, no es saludable llegar a nuestras casas sin tener algo que hacer, sin tener con quien hablar.

- Es extraño lo que dices, ¿Acaso deseas estar con otra mujer?

- No, ni siquiera tengo un prospecto, créeme que no sería algo más que una amiga con titulo de novia o simple cita. Al tenerte, al saber que me amas no necesito a nadie más. Entiende que tu huella es la única que ha logrado incrustarse en mi corazón.

- Yo… yo no podría...

- Sería solo conocer gente, no es necesario ser algo más.

- Entiendo tu preocupación pero también entiéndeme para mi no seria fácil verte con otra mujer y ni pensar en que otro hombre pueda besarme o… tocarme…

- Es por eso que te amo tanto, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero…

- Entonces deja ya tus ideas ridículas… ¿Cuál es el afán de lastimarnos?

- Alguien podría sospechar.

- Lo negaríamos… como llevamos nuestra relación más allá de las sombras. – dijo sarcastica.

- Hace un rato… te veías triste y creo que se la razón.

- Tal vez… pero tengo la suficiente edad para entenderlo…

Antes de poder siquiera responder, fueron interrumpidos por el inesperado regreso de los demás subordinados. Ambos entendieron que la conversación debía parar ahí, aunque el tema no terminaría precisamente. Los dos se refugiaron en el papeleo.

- Hey ¿Vieron como me miraba esa chica? – Dijo felizmente Havoc.

No obstante, Roy no aguantaba la presión y decidió salir de inspección. Como era su antigua costumbre, siempre que salía, terminaba por conocer a alguna chica, y eso fue lo que pasó. Ella parecía agradable, conversaron un rato, fueron por algo de tomar, etc…

Al día siguiente, al entrar a su oficina, se acerco a Havoc, frente a todos, Riza incluida.

- Creo que tenías razón, nadie puede estar solo en este mundo, Tengo una cita.

- Bien coronel, tomó en cuenta lo que le dije, eh. Además, alguien tannn… tan como usted no puede estar solo… siempre es necesario tener citas. – Dijo Havoc sin saber o comprender el daño que ocasionaban sus palabras.

Riza salio del lugar sin hacer ruido ni llamar la atención pero aun así fue observada por los ojos penetrantes del pelinegro. No volvieron a verse el resto del día. Roy fue a su cita y a pesar de mostrarse distante, terminó la velada con nueva novia. La acompaño a su casa, que irónicamente se encontraba cerca de la de Riza, así que decidió ir a visitarla, le debía una explicación.

Tocó un par de veces a la puerta, era media noche, así que pensó ya estaría durmiendo, por lo cual se iría a dormir también pero al dar la media vuelta, la puerta se abrió. Era ella en camisón.

- ¡Ah! Eres tú…

- Riza, siento si te desperté.

- Descuida… No podía dormir. ¿Cómo le fue en su cita, coronel?

- Se que debes pensar que soy un monstruo.

- ¿Y… No lo es? … Bueno, no tiene por que darme explicaciones.

- No me hables así, sabes tan bien como yo el por que hice las cosas de esta manera. – Denunció mientras se introducía en el domicilio, ella no se opuso y cerró la puerta.

- Lo sé y sigo sin comprenderlo. –Unas lagrimas salieron por sus lagrimales, pero las cubrió, no permitiría que el la viera llorar.

- Perdóname, pero tenía que hacer algo.

- Y fuiste demasiado rápido.

- Algo tenía que hacer, entiéndelo y perdóname. – Sin darse cuenta, ya la tenia en brazos, tal pareciera que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta cuando él la sostuvo, de haberlo hecho habría opuesto resistencia, sin embargo, la levanto y la acorralo en una pared, colocándola encina de una pequeña mesita, un esquinero.

El moreno se acercó a sus labios, lentamente y la besó, la besó como no lo había hecho aun en la complicidad de las paredes de su oficina. Ella le respondía como si de eso dependiera su vida, sus piernas se abrazaron a su cadera, sus brazos se paseaban por su cuello y sus manos se perdían en su cabello. Él la sujetaba mas entre sus fuertes brazos, aunque lo intentase, no podría escapar, sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda grabando en cada tacto cada una de las vértebras de su columna. Lentamente fue haciéndose camino de su boca a su oído, donde le dijo las palabras más maravillosas… "Te amo".

La rubia cerro sus ojos mientras el procedía a atacar su cuello, al hacerlo sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, casi como un impulso eléctrico, cuando entro en contacto con la frescura y suavidad de los labios del alquimista sobre su piel. Se le escapo un ligero gemido y alborotó el cabello del hombre. Él llego a su hombro y bajo el tirante del camisón. Pese a que sus piernas temblaban y no sabía si podría contenerse en pie, ella lo detuvo, empujándolo al frente.

- No, espera… - Su voz se entrecortó, no podía retomar el control de su cuerpo, su corazón golpeaba a mil y su garganta tenia un nudo. Se bajo del esquinero y se sujetó de el.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Se que deseas esto tanto como yo…

- Ocurre que ahora tienes un compromiso y no es conmigo.

- Sabes que era la única para mí…

- Pero ella no, no le faltes al respeto…

- Escucha, yo…

- Por favor, salga de mi casa señor Mustang, no es correcto que este aquí, he entendido su punto.

- Riza…

- No, señor Mustang. Usted ha elegido ponerme a prueba y tal vez tenga razón, no conozco lo que es tener una relación, no conozco el noviazgo y mientras no cumplamos nuestra meta no lo conocería, por eso su trato resulta demasiado generoso… Gracias.

- Esta bien… - Dijo al no saber que decir.

Salió, ella cerro la puerta esperando que su reacción lo hiciera sentir inseguro sobre el dichoso trato, pero él sintió un alivio, no por sus palabras, sino por sus acciones. Si fue capaz de mantenerse firme y no ceder ante él, no lo haría con otro, a menos que llegara a amarlo más que a él (aunque esto no le resultaba alentador)…

- Rayos, necesitaré una ducha fría… - Refunfuñó.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a la oficina, se encontraron con una sorpresa, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas con una tarjeta a nombre de la teniente.

- Wow… teniente… ¿Quién le envío eso? – Preguntaron sus amigos impresionados por el vistoso detalle.

- Tal parece que una persona que conocí en mi último día libre… Me ha invitado a salir.

- Entonces conoció a alguien, teniente… - Dijo Roy despectivo.

- Así es, coronel.

- Permítame felicitarla, sólo espero que no repercuta en su trabajo.

- Un militar debe ser capas de conservar su trabajo y a su pareja…

- Es cierto coronel, usted siempre dice eso. – Dijo Havoc, a lo que Roy sólo lo miro con un rostro de odio.

- Descuide coronel… seguiré trabajando para usted…


	3. Vestido negro

Pues aka la tercera parte de este fic, cielos, creo que me inspire por que escribi varios caps de un jalon, pero no me emociona tanto teclearlos en la compu... asi que solo traje esto... igual disfrutenlo.

* * *

Vestido negro.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, gracias al cielo que es mi día libre así que no me mostrare fuera de estas paredes, aun cuando el refrigerador esta vacío y Black Hayate reclama algo de atención, pobrecito, esta con su correa enfrente de la puerta pero en verdad tengo cosas que hacer aquí, como guardar esos zapatos o este vestido que no volveré a usar por tiempo indefinido…

No quisiera pensar en eso pero no lo puedo evitar, claro que me dolió dejarlo, romperle el corazón, y tal vez algún día me pregunte si hice lo correcto, pero ahora creo que hice lo que debía, ¿para que engañarse y dañar a los demás?... Lo reconfortante fue que él viniera personalmente a ver lo que me había pasado… pero sigo sin olvidar que todo fue su culpa…

Algunas veces es un patán, otras tan lindo y siempre condenadamente sexy, guapo y demás derivados, sin embargo, no lo juzgo porque ese mismo patán lindo y sexy es el sujeto del cual estoy enamorada pero mas que eso, es por que es humano y en cada esquina habrá uno igual o peor que el. ¿Quién en este mundo es perfecto? aun si lo hubiera, él es mi humano imperfecto –Debería juzgarme a mi misma antes de hacerlo, o… ¿Cómo explicar que aun lo amo después de ver lo ruin y despiadado que puede llegar a ser?–, pero… hasta Dylan debe tener algún misterioso defecto.

Debería dispararme porque a estas alturas me encantaría estar con él de la misma manera en que estuvimos cuando me hizo la estúpida propuesta, claro, el momento antes de sacarlo de mi casa, en esos minutos en que no llegamos a nada bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer para dejarle en claro que la naturaleza de esas cuestiones no me importan, yo prefiero esperar, la paciencia debe ser mi don, pero no el de él. ¿O es que acaso además de portarse tan miserable quería una recompensa? Además, aun sigo pensando que todo esto fue una treta para hinchar mas su ego, ante el soy como un libro abierto por lo cual para él fue claro lo que yo haría, conoce demasiado bien mi manera de pensar y actuar.

Tengo una mezcla de sentimientos indefinibles, y tal vez sea consecuencia de que en este momento quisiera pagarle de alguna manera con la misma moneda, así haría por primera vez lo que yo espero. Varias veces en mí vida he hecho lo que los demás quieren, aun cuando es mi decisión hacerlo, pero de algún modo esas personas saben que mis opciones son limitadas y que por mi forma de pensar no me negare, no intento parecer una victima, se que no lo soy, pero por eso mismo entre en este embrollo, porque quería darle una lección, pero el sabia que haría eso y por eso actúo como lo hizo, mi error fue dejarme encaminar…

Y por eso mismo quisiera seguir con este juego… quiero que sienta lo que sentí al oírlo contar al idiota de Havoc sobre su cita, quisiera ver su rostro si un día me escuchara contarle a Havoc o a alguno otro de los muchachos que saldré con un atractivo hombre. Así equilibraría la balanza, el problema es que necesito a un hombre en verdad muy atractivo, sólo así lo haría rabiar, pero si fuera tan fácil, ya lo tendría ¿no? A Dylan lo tuve por… por que el me encontró, no por que yo lo buscara…

Veo a Black Hayate aun en la puerta, se que quiere salir, pero no estoy en un buen momento, me encantaría sacarlo, pero hoy no.

- Lo siento amigo, pero no estoy bien este día. Mañana será.

Todavía tengo el vestido en mis manos, aún conserva su aroma…

_**.oOo.**_

Se supone que debería trabajar en lugar de estar pensando, llevo todo el día sin avanzar, lo único que hago es pensar y pensar, y eso esta bien, pero en lo que de verdad debería estar cavilando es en como conseguir otro ascenso, no en cuando la encontré en la plaza comercial, horas antes de su primera cita con él.

Estaba eligiendo un vestido para ir a cenar, la ví por la vitrina de esa tienda y decidí acercarme, le dije que ese que traía en las manos se le vería bien, pero que con el otro que había dejado, cualquier hombre caería rendido bajo sus pies. Ella dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al escucharme, pero pese a eso, decidió ignorarme y buscar otro vestido, yo seguí hablando.

- Y ¿Quién es? ¿A que se dedica? ¿Te da confianza? –pregunte inquisidor, a lo que respondió–.

- Creo que eso lo descubriré hoy en la noche, cuando seamos algo mas que casi unos desconocidos, por ahora sólo se que se llama, Dylan Arnaud, no cuenta con algún titulo sorprendente como el de alquimista nacional, pero es gerente del banco central. Es agradable, todo un caballero, ¿Viste…? OH!, perdón. ¿Vio las rosas que me envío?

- Como no notar esa mancha roja rompiendo con la armonía de nuestra oficina, era enorme, de muy mal gusto si me preguntas.

Tal parece que noto como me hervía la sangre, por que a pesar de que esperaba un contraataque sarcástico y bien planeado palabra por palabra, se limito a sonreír. Creo que me equivoque en lo de palabra por palabra ya que se restringió a actuar. Tomó el segundo vestido, el que había dejado antes de notar mi presencia y lo llevo a la caja a pagar.

Me habría gustado vérselo en otras condiciones pero, pese a su arruinado maquillaje y el contorno rojizo e hinchado de sus ojos, lucia tan atractiva… la sensualidad personificada aun en ese momento de vulnerabilidad. Claro que no podía decírselo pues primero debía calmarla… a ella y a mi mismo pues no dejaba de pensar en… ¿Cómo a ese estúpido se le ocurrió pedirle matrimonio? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta?

¡Vaya pobre diablo! Aun recuerdo cuando "increíblemente" coincidimos en el mismo restaurante, a la misma hora y en mesas continuas. Ella no tuvo mas remedio que presentármelo y de paso conocer a mi "novia" Darleen, una mujer inteligente y agradable que no perdió detalle de los coqueteos entre nosotros, pero que fue fácil convencerla de que sólo se trataba de protección…

Tal vez se preguntaran que… ¿Cómo que protección? pues, verán, le conté que la conozco desde la adolescencia, que era hija de mi maestro, es mi mano derecha –e izquierda, cuentan por ahí–, mas chica que yo y que al morir su padre se quedo sola en el mundo, además del toque extra de que era como mi "hermana pequeña". Me creyó que sólo quería cerciorarme de que la nena estuviera con un buen hombre. A lo cual me contesto con un - ¡Ah! Que considerado–. Por lo que se empeñó en ser algo como su hermana mayor o su mamá aun cuando únicamente cuenta con un par de años más que ella.

Se hicieron algo como amigas a pesar de que Riza se rehusaba e intentaba evitarla. A ambos nos asustaba esa situación, por suerte Dylan Arnaud nunca quiso algo como acercarse a mí o intentar ganarse al "cuñado postizo" que yo representaba. Y que bueno por que esa facha ridícula de "relación de hermanos" estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Mas cuando yo veía a esa "hermanita" como toda una mujer, una muy bella y deseable mujer. Me enferma el sólo pensar en que alguien pensara que la veía con ojos de hermano cuando en realidad me la pasaba retándola con la mirada.

Por suerte todo cayo por su propio peso y podré olvidarme de Dylan Arnaud y de este estúpido trato. No volveré a escuchar las teorías sobre el amor de Havoc aun cuando parezcan tener sentido, ya que a veces mi cabeza se calienta demasiado y termino delirando y haciendo tamañas estupideces.

Lo único bueno que puedo sacar de esto es saber que fui, soy y seguiré siendo el único hombre en la vida de Riza Hawkeye, aun con lo "maravilloso" que era Arnaud, aun con eso y con que él si podía darle una vida mejor, sin secretos, sin necesidades, en fin, con todo lo que una mujer como ella merece. Debo admitir que le hace bien a mi ego saber eso, pero hay algo que aun me intriga después de esto… ¿Cómo es que retomaremos nuestra relación?... ¿Cómo la continuaremos?

- Señor… - Me interrumpe Havoc… pero no quiero responderle, a él menos que a nadie por que es quien siempre nos perturba a los muchachos y a mí con sus teorías amorosas. - Señor… – insiste, será mejor que le responda algo.

- Que teniente Havoc. – contesto con semblante molesto a ver si capta que estoy enojado… con él.

- Ya es hora de salir y usted no ha hecho nada, la teniente Hawkeye vendrá mañana de muy mal humor por su flojera…


	4. Efecto Dominó

**Efecto dominó**

Me levante sin desearlo, aun conservo en mi la sensación de sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo y no se si eso me hace desear estar junto a él y sentir su calor consolándome o querer arrancarme la piel para dejar de sentirme una posesión suya. Todo es tan confuso... Además de que es lunes y es inicio de semana, por lo regular este día es cuando hay mas trabajo. Es increíble la manera en que a cada segundo nos cambia la perspectiva de la vida, el estado de ánimo, todo… Justamente el viernes lloraba amargamente por haber estado en la penosa situación de decirle a un buen hombre que no quería casarme con él. ¿Y todo por que? Por que aun amo a ese sujeto que me hace a su antojo y me hiere sin razón – estábamos tan felices hasta el día en que se le ocurrió- .

Sé que tenemos un objetivo grande, sé que Amestris es un amante exigente y caprichoso que podemos perder en cualquier momento si nos descuidamos, pero simplemente debimos haber desistido desde el principio. No obstante… ahí voy yo, sucumbiendo ante sus encantos, respondiendo a cada palabra, cada beso y cada caricia. Poco me importó si esto nos ponía en una situación tan difícil.

Recapitulando… todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se le metió en la cabeza que yo estaba triste por no poder llevar una relación normal, y tal vez estaba en lo cierto, pero también sabia que estaba dispuesta a esperar, se lo dije y como siempre no hizo caso, por lo cual surgió todo… es por eso que no puedo dejar de amarlo, porque lo hizo pensando en mí aun cuando terminó hiriéndonos a ambos. Fue considerado un instante y cuando vio que hice caso a sus sugerencias, le abordan los celos.

Aun recuerdo cuando al final de la cita donde me presento a su novia, una mujer que odiaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón antes de que se mostrara tan amable y cariñosa conmigo. Él me dio un casto beso en la frente –como si conociera el significado de la palabra castidad–, y acaricio mi cabeza en señal de su "hermandad", cuando se dispuso a despedirse de mí.

Él se la vive jugando conmigo y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que simular mi enojo, aunque no lo hago muy bien por que creo que lo notaron nuestros acompañantes aquella noche, lo vi en sus ojos segundos antes de ponerme completamente roja como un tomate ante tremendo disgusto.

Me aborda de nuevo esa sensación incomoda que sentí en ese momento de reflexión, es decir… ¿en verdad quiero mover la balanza? La verdad es que sí, y seguirá siendo sí mientras dure este coraje. Lo positivo es que aunque lo quiera, mi plan requiere de usar a un hombre atractivo, pero estoy conciente de lo incapaz que soy de conseguirlo, por lo tanto no me preocupare… Así que entro en la oficina como si nada, espero que a nadie se le ocurra verme raro de nuevo, se que pasara ya que en esta oficina casi todos lo saben, por lo tanto no me sorprendería.

De lo primero que me percato es de… ¿Acaso Havoc esta lloriqueando? Casi no me sorprende, pero… si desde que el coronel tiene novia se mostraba tan feliz, claro… con las resbalosas esas sin oportunidades, pues se lanzan al mejor postor, pero justo por eso debería seguir contento... ahora se ve tan mal que tendré que interrogar.

- ¿Qué le pasa, teniente Havoc? – Pregunto de la forma más natural posible, serena, porque si le doy más importancia de la que debería terminare de paño de lágrimas y ciertamente no estoy en la mejor posición para dar consejos de amor, y menos a él, el culpable indirecto de mis tormentos.

- Mi novia… - Dijo con dramatismo. Lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño y hablarle de una manera seria y tal vez algo golpeada.

- Si pretende hacer burla de mi más vale que…

- ¿Burla? No, no es por eso, mi novia me cortó… - Dijo interrumpiéndome… y haciéndome sentir por de mas estúpida.

- Eh… Lo siento, yo…

- Siento si creíste que me burlaba de ti, pero no… - suspiró- mi novia me cortó cuando se entero que el coronel Mustang estaba de nuevo disponible.

- ¿Quieres decir que el coronel termino con Darleen? – No pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, en verdad que no lo esperaba, por fin la había dejado, ya no la tenia a su lado, ya no, ya no… Sentí unas ganas enormes de besar y abrazar a Havoc por la gran noticia que me dio, sólo que a la vez me sentí mal por ella, porque me había agradado bastante cuando intento acercarse a mí y convertirse en mi amiga…

Me sentía tan hipócrita al saludarla, al atender los retos de Roy, al desear que a quien besara fuera a mi. Sin quererlo ni desearlo, me doy cuenta de lo falsa que soy, me alegré de la desgracia de otra… pero siendo objetivos, el que siguieran juntos seria peor, el no la quiere, la aprecia pero no la ama.

- Si, usted debe entendernos, usted también se quedo sola.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe. – Contesté furiosa y retractándome, Havoc sigue siendo un idiota.

- Hey, no lo dije con el afán de ofender, pero ¿no le párese sorprendente que esto nos haya pasado a todos al mismo tiempo, como efecto dominó?

- Y… ¿qué es lo que tendría de raro según tu?

- Pues, usted corto a su novio, el coronel corto a su novia, mi novia me corto a mí…. Mí novia me dejo en claro que fue por que el coronel Mustang estaba disponible de nuevo… si seguimos el patrón, pues podría ser que el coronel corto a su novia por… no se, luego lo interrogo, pero… Usted ¿Por qué cortó a su novio?

- Eso es algo privado… - Le respondo sin ocultar mi enojo, ciertamente es la primera vez que me molesta estar rodeada de tantos hombres, los hombre no entienden nunca y siempre salen con tremendas tonterías… no conocen la palabra discreción, o solidaridad o… nada…

- Seguro que esto estaba en nuestro destino, vaya que….

Habla un par de cosas y decido voltear a otro lado, no quiero escucharlo, no quiero saber nada de lo que tenga que decirme pero sigue parloteando. Sin embargo, me dejó esa espinita clavada… ¿Todo había pasado en consecuencia? Es decir, Roy había dejado a Darleen por mí pero… ¿quiere decir que me propondrá de nuevo esa relación clandestina? y si lo hace… ¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptare así como si nada?

Entonces recordé que entre su monologo, Havoc menciono algo como "efecto dominó" y la palabra, "destino". ¿Estaría en mi destino que el culpable de todo entrara en este dilema? Quien sabe, no me permití razonarlo, simplemente actúe en base a sus comentarios.

- ¡Ammh! Havoc…

- ¿Por fin entendió lo que le digo, teniente; o seguirá dándome por mi lado?

- No… Simplemente me preguntaba si, quisieras salir conmigo.

- En… ¡¿En serio?! ¿Me esta invitando a salir?

- Si quieres insistir con tu ex, yo entiendo…

- No, que va, para nada, acepto gustoso…

- Bien, que te parece si vamos al teatro o a cenar.

- Claro…

Lo repetiré, no me permití razonarlo, simplemente actúe… y… me siento… un poco ¿mejor?. Havoc es un hombre atractivo, atento, podría ser tan solicitado como Roy Mustang, sólo que él no tiene un rango de coronel antes de los 30 y menos un titulo de alquimista nacional pero es un hombre agradable, lo que a cualquier chica haría feliz si supiera apreciarlo. El es perfecto para ayudarme a mover la balanza.

Sé que es algo cruel pero es para hacer sentir a Roy lo que yo sentí, pero no quiero hacer con Havoc lo que paso con Dylan, así que estoy entre una pared y una espada, puntiaguda y de doble filo. Aunque… claro, sólo invite a Havoc a salir, no pretendo nada mas, me conformo con sólo hacerle ver a Roy Mustang que no puede jugar con la vida de las personas.

**.oOo.**

Menuda fue la sorpresa al ver a Havoc con ese rostro de idiota y todos esos corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor. Hasta donde sé, lo cortaron ayer. Normalmente cuando eso pasa se deprime y es normal verlo tirado a la sombra de algún árbol, con la guerrera desaliñada y sucia de cenizas. ¡Es tan lamentable verlo así! Por eso no es de extrañarme su actitud, ahora esta animado, escribiendo ese informe sin siquiera verlo, y me da la impresión de que podría salir flotando por la ventana hasta llegar a las nubes. Le preguntare después, ahora debo encontrar a Riza y saber como esta, no he sabido nada de ella desde que fui a su casa y realice esa "elegante" salida por la ventana. Espero que se encuentre mejor y olvide por competo a Arnaud. Sin embargo no tengo idea de donde esta, y Havoc continúa con esa cara de tonto, así que despejare mi curiosidad.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- ¿Por qué, tengo algo? – me pregunta.

- ¿No te haz visto en un espejo? ¿No se supone que te dejaron ayer?

- Si… - Responde con esa cara de no pasa nada que por alguna extraña razón me comienza a irritar.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No quieres hablar de eso? ¿Quieres fumar debajo de un árbol? anda, te doy permiso.

- Siempre pensé que le molestaba que hiciera eso, pero ahora no es necesario, lo de ayer es historia pasada.

- ¿Y eso, por qué?

- Ni yo me la creo, tengo una cita…

- … Y ¿quien es? la chica de la biblioteca, la del restaurante o la del banco.

- Ninguna, ella es alguien diferente… y mejor no me pregunte o me salara.

- Como quieras… - breve silencio- ¿has visto a la teniente Hawkeye?...

* * *

Fiu, ya hace bastante tiempo que no escribia nada, la verdad la escuela es una gran confabulacion en mi contra, tengo este capitulo desde hace bastante pero no lo podia publicar por que me faltaban las ultimas lineas de Havoc, y sin tiempo para escribirlas pues ya ven lo que me tardo, NO? oj¿k, espero que os haya gustado aun falta para poder ponerle fin a este fic, lo bueno es que ya casi vienen mis queridas vakas y a ver como me va (si no es que a las brujas se les ocurre reprobarme....

bueno, solo queda agradecer sus comentarios a _Yurika Mustang, Monse Mustang, LadySc -Maaya-, Scarleth Jade y Sherrice Adjani_.

y pues ya saben, si tienen comentarios, dudas y sugerencias las agradeceria mucho.... ahora si me voy y no molesto, jejeje....


	5. Celos

Hello. Pues que les digo... lo se, ultimamente me estoy tardando mucho con esto, pero comprenderan que la escuela es horrioble y mas cuando uno esta a punto de graduarse... en fin, no se las hago larga y les dejo la continuacion. Esta cortita pero asi espero mantener el suspenso n.n

Asi que pues les dejo los aludos pertinentes, Primero que nada a quien me dijo que le gusto y me pidio que la continuara pronto, asi que, servida... igual para Blancavidel-dbz, para Scarleth Jade, Hawkeye307 y Xris.

* * *

**Celos**

"No lo puedo creer" fue lo que lo que pensé al oír al teniente Havoc preguntarle a la teniente Hawkeye a que hora podría pasar por ella. Tal fue la impresión que los muchachos y yo comenzamos inmediatamente las especulaciones e inevitablemente las apuestas. Breda aposto a que era por lastima, yo a que tenían un romance secreto y que por eso habían cortado a sus respectivas parejas, y Flamman a que querían darles celos. De cualquier manera olvidamos un detalle de vital importancia y que el coronel se encargo de recordárnoslo. Todo fue más o menos así…

Estábamos a mitad de la apuesta cuando el coronel entro, se le veía algo cansado, pero cuando nos escucho tan animados nos pregunto de igual manera.

—¿Ahora sobre que apuestan?

—De algo que no se imagina y le sorprenderá, ¿Quiere apostar también?

Le dije, el coronel sonrío, debo agregar que el coronel sonriendo es un espectáculo digno de apreciarse, por alguna razón estaba mas animado, desde hace días se mostraba algo tenso y molesto, ahora se le ve mejorado, supongo que ya supero lo de su novia, aunque cuando le preguntamos sobre el tema se veía tranquilo. En fin, es tan raro que lo haga que también me dio algo de miedo.

—Sobre ¿Qué? —respondió con interés. Aun sonreía.

—Havoc tendrá una cita con la teniente Hawkeye.

Tal parece que tardo en digerir lo que Breda le dijo. pero después de unos segundos, como cuando se ralla un disco, el rostro del coronel cambio tan de repente que su sonrisa se convirtió en algo diferente e imposible de describir. Hasta el ambiente cambio, de uno tranquilo y amigable a uno que me recordara toda la vida que no es bueno hacer enojar al coronel.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué rayos están diciendo?

—Nosotros los escuchamos cuando se ponían de acuerdo. —Dijo Flamman.

—¿Acaso no han escuchado que tenemos una ley que prohíbe ciertos tipos de relaciones entre el personal? Entre ellos no puede haber nada. —Nos gritó fuerte.

Sinceramente no recordábamos eso, ni siquiera Flamman que tiene muy buena memoria. La milicia tiene una ley estricta sobre la fraternización entre los miembros del ejército. La furia del coronel cayo sobre nosotros, estaba muy enojado. Aunque bien es cierto que un escándalo así hablaría mal de nuestra oficina, no era para que el coronel hiciera tanto berrinche y saliera tan enojado y azotando la puerta. Al fin y al cabo, a quienes les iría mal seria a ellos, y quizás, si fuera el propio Coronel Mustang quien los delatara, lo subirían de rango, pero él no haría eso, él nos aprecia, aunque era notoria la furia en sus ojos… Si a nosotros que no hicimos nada malo nos grito muy feo, imagínense a ellos…

No quisiera ser Havoc o la teniente.

**.oOo.**

Al enterarme, salí a toda prisa de la oficina, pero Maes estaba en la ciudad y me entretuvo un rato junto al mayor Armstrong. Algunas personas parecen no conocer el significado de la palabra NO, por eso no es de extrañarse que si les dices "Ahora NO. NO tengo tiempo de atenderte", poco signifique para ellos. Así que estuvieron un rato diciéndome no sé que cosas. Un "no sé que, de no sé cuando" y un "encárgate". Los oí sin escucharlos mucho, tenia mejores cosas en que pensar, estaba enojado como hace mucho no lo hacia, así que cualquier cosa que haya sido, tiene que esperar, por que esa mujer tiene muchas cosas que explicarme, el cerebro no me da para mas, exclusivamente para indicarme donde esta el apartamento de ella.

Cuando me libre de ese par me fui directamente ahí, pero cuando llegue, ella ya no estaba. Maldito Havoc. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo cuando le pregunte? El tipo siempre me cuenta sobre sus citas aunque yo no quiera saber y de esto no me dijo nada. Una vez mas, el tiene la culpa de mis desgracias.

Aun cuando estaba conciente de su ausencia golpee un par de veces más la puerta para desquitar un poco mi coraje, e incluso quería abrirla y esperarla dentro con Black Hayate, darle un sorpresita cuando llegara, pero en lo que me decidía Su vecino de al lado salio, por suerte era un borrachillo que no recordara mañana al escandaloso visitante de su vecina. Así que salí del edificio, tenia intención de ir a visitar a Madame Christmas al bar, pero de ir ahí, además de escuchar las pláticas simbólicas de Madame, terminaría ebrio y demasiado animado como para cometer algunas estupideces. Por tanto esperarla seria lo más honesto, pero irrumpir en su casa, de la misma manera en que salí la vez pasada seria un poco denigrante.

Creo que la guarida de Furey esta por aquí cerca, tal vez consiga algo de whiskey y me embriague yo solo esperando a que la "niña" llegue.

Rayos… ¿Qué paso por su cabeza al aceptar la invitación de Havoc?

**.oOo.**

Uno siempre busca dar una buena imagen, dar lo mejor de si para ayudar a quien se pueda, ser cordial con el prójimo, respetarlo, ser solidario. Siempre me he portado lo más amable que se puede con la gente. Aunque en trabajos como el mío me encuentro con todo tipo de personas. La mayoría del tiempo llegan a mi oficina con una actitud agresiva, gente furibunda que se enoja con mis compañeros por cuestiones que tienen que ver con despistes o con malos entendidos. Es increíble la agresividad que puede provocar en la gente el dinero.

"Quiero ver al gerente" Es el grito de guerra con el cual exigen ir a mi encuentro para gritarle a alguien de mas arriba que al "inútil que sólo sabe sonreír como idiota y no sabe los procedimientos /contar /los lineamientos de contrato..." En fin, un largo etc… que es el insulto con el cual normalmente nombran –gritan seria mas preciso- a mis compañeros. Me molesta, pero aun así yo puedo controlarlos y hacer que se marchen con una sonrisa y que sean mas cuidadosos con las cantidades /fechas /letras pequeñas, etc… y tan apenados con el cajero, que al marcharse o tratan de esconderse para no ser vistos, o les sonríen como disculpa.

Diferente es cuando el enojado no es el prójimo sino uno mismo. Ahora, mi boca esta seca, mi cuerpo se siente ligeramente incomodo y mi cabeza duele. La resaca es un estado en el cual comúnmente no me encuentro, mi consumo de alcohol casi siempre moderado, estoy acostumbrado a beber y estoy conciente de mis límites. Es por eso que debí negarme a tomar todas esas bebidas cuando Albert me invito a ese bar.

"Así que la preciosura de Riza te rechazo. Vamos a animarte" me dijo y yo acepté.

Cuando elegí a la que quería que fuera mi futura esposa, no solo me fije en su físico, o que nos lleváramos bien, sino en que fuera parecida a mi. Según yo la encontré. Una chica prudente, sencilla, agradable y decidida. Así es como yo la describo y la seguiría describiendo de no ser por lo que presencie ayer. Eso era lo que yo buscaba en una mujer y creí encontrarlo en ella. Yo me enamore de ella.

Quería amarla el resto de mi vida y vivir felices por siempre, por que era como yo. Nunca espere que pasara lo que paso el día en que le propuse matrimonio. Trate de ser comprensivo aun cuando destrozo mi corazón.

¿Cómo iba a imaginar que ese seria el comienzo de mi ruina emocional?

Siento hervir la sangre en mis venas al recordar lo de ayer, estaba tan fúrico que no pude controlarme. Regularmente soy un tipo serio, esa era mi imagen pública hasta ayer. Es decir, repito, uno intenta ser un buen hombre, fui comprensivo, atento, respetuoso. Nunca cedí a las ganas de invitarla a mi departamento o intentar quedarme en el suyo… y vaya que fue difícil pues Riza no es cualquier mujer. Ella es bastante guapa, seria, recatada aun con el hermoso cuerpo que tiene.

Pintaba para ser una esposa abnegada, seria y decente, dedicada a mí, a nuestros hijos y a nuestro hogar. Sólo esperaba convertirla en mi esposa cuanto antes para cumplir mí sueño de una enorme familia y para no tener que verle la cara a su jefe.

Ese hombre me sacaba de mis casillas. Al principio creí que era una amenaza para nuestra relación, es decir, ese sujeto entrometido se aparecía en la mayoría de nuestras citas. Decía ser como su "hermano mayor" aun cuando la mayoría de las veces lo descubrí fijo en ella, parecía que la desnudaba con la mirada, y que decir cuando la tocaba, no era un tacto normal. Varias veces tuve que contener las ganas de golpearlo.

Sin embargo, pese a mis pensamientos justificados, él no era la amenaza, sino cierto sujeto que nunca me paso por la mente. Yo quería casarme cuanto antes con ella para que saliera del ejército y alejarla de él. Pero quien se iba a imaginar que de quien en verdad no debía cuidarme era del coronel Mustang, sino de su subordinado. Ese hombrecillo de rango menor al de ella. Me cambió por un don nadie. No puedo negar que si antes me sentía dolido, pero después de ver que a tan solo un par de días de su rechazo anda besuqueándose descaradamente con el frente a muchos de mis conocidos. No pude con la humillación, no estaba en mí, el alcohol es un mal consejero. Así que fui a su casa, ella tenia que escucharme. Le grite unas cuantas cosas… Por fortuna ella es un militar entrenado y no permitió lo que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Ya no volveré a ver a sus vecinos a la cara. Dios mío, ese no era yo. No entiendo como su traición saco lo peor de mi. Yo de verdad estaba enamorado de ella, como nunca en mi vida. Ahora estoy seguro de que nunca me perdonara.

* * *

Por fin la continue, espero que os haya gustado y se hayan intrigado.

¿Que sera lo que hizo el pobre de Dylan Arnaud? ¿Donde espero Mustang? ¿como les fue a Riza y a Havoc en su cita? Pronto lo descubriremos...


End file.
